<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smell that lingers like your heart beat. by Mon_chinchin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543816">Smell that lingers like your heart beat.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_chinchin/pseuds/Mon_chinchin'>Mon_chinchin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Assistant, Bang PD - Freeform, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Cats, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Cute Taehyung, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I AM A TRASH FOR MY BOYS, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, Introvert, Introvert Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kittens, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Mistakes, Model Taehyung, Model Wonho, Monsta X Bingo, News, Pole Dancing, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Seventenn, Shy, Someone had to write it so i did, Steamy, Sweet, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Why Did I Write This?, Yoo kihyun is the singer of centuary, Yoongi is closet, anyway, bts - Freeform, changkyun - Freeform, drunk, home parties, humping, hyungwon - Freeform, i am whipped for V/WONHO, idkkkk, idol Kihyun, jhope - Freeform, just read it, kbs, kittens are lowkey indication you are gay, kookie - Freeform, korea dispatch, managers, meetings, monsta x - Freeform, panicked taehyung, red velvet suit, sexy?, sharing a cat, thigh ridding, ugh cats, um fuck Korea dispatch but yeah, very very very gay, white shirts, working togather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_chinchin/pseuds/Mon_chinchin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am shit at summaries but here we go. </p><p>{ when Yoongi is forced to work with one of the sassy idols he hates with his whole existence (or kihyun thinks so he does, does he?) to cover up the dating rumors and they find out they share a stray cat} </p><p>or </p><p>Ki and Min are childhood friends that were separated and now both of them are acing in life and meet once again, but don't remember each other. </p><p>______</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kim Taehyung | V/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Yoon Jeonghan, Min Yoongi | Suga/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smell that lingers like your heart beat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>before we start, can i just say that i am fucking speachless???<br/>like 300+ hits on my last fic??<br/>I cried ngl. I am so greatful for any kind of feedback!</p><p>Y'ALL TO PRECIOUS! OMG IDEK WHAT TO SAY OTHER THAN A BIG ASS THANKYOU! </p><p>I love you all.<br/>I have been so busy with work and college, its not been the best but I wanted to update here so yeah.<br/>I am a big big big Monsta x and Bts and seventeen trash.<br/>(sobs in Multi) </p><p>I will actaully kill for Yoongi x Kihyun fics. I am a hoe for their small asses *screams, and hides  in 5'6*<br/>and pleaseeee we all know how Tae Panicked when he saw Wonho. </p><p>Let's be honest here, we all are sluts for Wonho. </p><p>And Jhope x hyungwon was subtle in this fic but we love that also yes Minhyuk and Jeonghan are the only COUPLE THAT MATTERS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD.<br/>we love that. </p><p>I hope my armys , monbebes, carats like this!!! ( and everyone else lol) </p><p>&lt;3 </p><p>see the end of chapter for notes &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘’ You are lonely’’ the middle aged lady said as a matter of faculty and adjusted her glasses on her nose.</p><p>‘’Am not, I have Tae and Hobi.’’</p><p>‘’who are busy when you are free and when you busy, they are free, which means in that you are alone in your free time, you need to get out more Yoongi. You are so young, 26. It’s the time in your life where you get out and enjoy your life to fullest. Meet people, go out, make plans, fall in love and just-‘’ the lady paused for a second and looked at bored expression on Yoongi’s face who was just sitting there because his manager had told him HE HAD TO  go to therapy at least once a month.</p><p>‘’Are you even listening to me?’’</p><p>‘’ I am, I just..i just can’t.. I don’t understand why I have to be here every month. Like nothing changes. I am wasting your time and mine as well’’ Yoongi’s eyes scanned the table clock and he got up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6:45 P.M</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘’it’s been 45 minutes now, should be enough. I am sure you are just as busy as me’’ he said not wanting to come across to rude.</p><p>‘’ I am busy, but this is my job, I know its hard to be a music producer for such a big company and especially now, when the music industry is running Korea’s economy but take care. Go out, have fun. Meet people Yoongi’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’Thankyou Mrs Lee, I will try my best’’ with a dull face he leaves her Office and his managers greets him with a half-hearted smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘’how was it?’’</p><p>‘’ Was fine, any scheduled left for today left or I can go home?’’</p><p>‘’you can go home, I will drop you and we have nothing planned for tomorrow, it’s your day off.’’ The manager tells him as they make their way to the car.</p><p>He stays silent for the rest of the ride. They are in front of one of the most expensive building in Seoul and Yoongi gets out of the car, October breeze passing through his blonde hair and he pulls the black leather jacket a little closer to his chest and pulls the hat down on his face as he notices a few camera men outside the building. Probably because of the annoying singer. <em>Ugh. </em></p><p>He quickly passes through them and hears them whisper to each other. There is a reason he doesn’t want to<em> ‘hang out’ or ‘go out.</em> Paparazzi’s are really a rare kind of race, making scandals out of anything.</p><p>On his way up he sees the annoying singer walking out of the building complex and they both make eye contact, something passes through the singer eyes but it’s too quick Yoongi couldn’t tell what it was.  The singer is cute like a hamster, but his ego is bigger than a shark.</p><p>The singer nods at him and passes by him, leaving a trail of his scent behind and it reminds Yoongi of his childhood, street of Busan, friendship Bracelets, and him. He can’t really remember his name or his face, but he remembers the scent still lingers in his faded memories and he stand there, in the hallway. Zoned out.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yoo Kihyun woke up to the shuffling in his kitchen, it was going to be a very long day. He could feel it. The sun shone bright and big, sending his warmth inside the apartment, sometimes he regretted moving in the top floor of the building but then he remembered the night view from his balcony and didn’t complained much.</p><p>The big ball of black fluff was sitting comfortable on the white marble of kitchen counter.</p><p>Kihyun rubbed his eyes groggily and made his way to the fridge, he took out a can of Tuna and open it placing it on the floor near kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>‘’There’’ he said and placed the cat on the floor.</p><p>He sat next to her slowly rubbing her back.</p><p>‘’Isn’t that good that I forget to lock my window almost every night, Blacky?, hm?’’</p><p>He talked to the unbothered cat as if she was interested or would respond.</p><p>‘’ Eat slowly, hmm’’ he said and got up to take a quick shower, when he came out only the empty tuna can laid on the floor and he picked it up to bin it while to talking to himself.</p><p>‘’Tsk…. What a bitch, at least say good bye!’’  he shouted as if she was still there, listening to him.</p><p>The notifications on the phone were going crazy and he picked up the phone,</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Korea dispatch</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>: ‘’YOO KIYUN AND MIN YOONGI THE MOST FAMOUS PRODUCER AND SINGER LIVING IN THE SAME BUILDING!! IS THIS A CONINCIDENCE OR WHAT WE ARE THINKIG IS TRUE?’’ </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘’ ARE THEY DATING OR IT’S JUST A COLLAB WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR FINALLY COMING OUT?’’ </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘’ THEY ARE WEARING SAME EARINGS AS WELL’’ </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Gosh, what even are these Rumours. IT’S JUST SAME EARINGS. GOD! </em>
</p><p>Next message was from his Manager.</p><p>And then Wonho (bunny)</p><p> </p><p>He ignored the manager’s message</p><p>And open Wonho’s Messages.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FROM: BUNNY </strong>
</p><p>7:15 A.M.</p><p>*screenshots of the rumours*</p><p>
  <em>ARE YOU FINALLLLLLYYY GETTING LAIDDDD?????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OH LORD </em>
</p><p>
  <em>OH LORD </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kihyun: 9:15 a.m </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Bunny, you know I don’t have time for all this, I DON’T EVEN LIKE HIM AND HE CLEARLY HATES ME. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also why are you even asking me all this? You know me better; besides I don’t even know if he is gay or not. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He gets no answer after that, which either means Wonho is coming over tonight with Vodka or he is in gym now.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun may or may not have had a crush on his icy neighbour. It was just something about his aura and smell…. And things he couldn’t really explain. He reminded him of Daegu, the streets, the smell of concrete after rain, shared meals in candles in sweaty school uniforms.</p><p>There was no one with him memories only him, waiting for the candle to burn out, waiting for road to dry.</p><p>It was missing someone and be had now idea why weird dude called AgustD fitted in his memories so well. </p><p>But he was pretty sure the cold man next door hated him, and him feel very,,,,,,,, well sad one could say or a bit self-conscious around him in the lift or if they were to stand in the Balcony at the same time, the taller male would be the first one going inside as if he repelled kihyun.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi’s Phone was blowing by tweets and messages and all he could think of the smell that lingered in the hallway yesterday.</p><p>He picked his phone and opened Twitter.</p><p>
  <strong>TRENDS IN KOREA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1# AgustD and Kihyun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2# Korea dispatch have couples</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3# potentially dating idols</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5# Muisc collabs or just Love? </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He switched to his feed, and was bombarded with hate comments and support. And Yoongi being Yoongi started at with hate comments.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Itslilmeow:</strong> <em>wtf, he is gay? I am not going to support him anymore. What a loser. </em></p><p><strong>Put_that_D_right:</strong> <em>ummm, we all knew kihyun was gay but please @offcialchickenkihyun keep your infection to yourself. This is probably fake rumour.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Faraway_soranxyoongi<em>: </em></strong>
  <em>this is bullshit….. yoongi oppa is dating Soran unnie only. @officalchickenkihyun kindly fuck off.  Faggot </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Angel_kiki: </strong>
  <em>I knew ki is gay and all but pls, not agustD he is so shit. I didn’t expect your standards to go this low. @officalchickenkihyun @MusicinsoulAD </em>
</p><p>After going through the never-ending hate comments there were supportive fans as well and opened the thread unaware of a lot of things like fancams of him and that Kihyun. He looked like a hamster.</p><p>
  <strong>KI-ISFOR-AGUSTD: </strong>
  <em>OKAY GAYSSS!!! ITS OUR TIME TO SHINE, LETS FUCKING SUPPORT THE POWER COUPLE OF KOREA.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*Gifs of Kihyun Staring at AgustD  on award shows* </em>
</p><p>
  <em>More gifs </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And more </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And more. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After 3 hours of browsing on stan Twitter he found out that kihyun is also from Daegu and was apparently involved in an accident when he was 17, no one knows what exactly happened. and has an amazing voice (which he already knew because they are neighbours and he sings whenever he like, rude hamster bitch).</p><p>He has supportive fans and a lot of haters. Mainly because he is gay, or one could say has rumours of being gay and hasn’t disagreed with them, hamster is very socially active and has a lot of  friends and goes to clubs, oh wait that says strip clubs. Um… Gay strip clubs. </p><p>So basically, everything an idol is not expected of doing.</p><p>Yoongi quietly closes his phone and sighs.</p><p>He should come out of the closet now, he thinks as he lights a cigarette. It’s about time. Even that hamster cute bitch is out of closet.</p><p>His phone rings and he takes the call, pressing the phone to his ear he breathes softly</p><p>‘’Min Yoongi’’</p><p>FUCK. SHIT</p><p>OHHH THIS BETTER BE A PRANK</p><p>Nobody knew his real name, no one other than his manager and his friends, not even his close underground rapper friends.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Wrong number’’</p><p>‘’it’s not Yoongi?  its AgustD min Yoongi, who is an underground rapper and a producer and is secretly gay and sleeping with next door neighbour’’ the person on the other side of the phone sounded cocky.</p><p>‘’how do you know my name? and why the fuck do you care if I am sleeping with someone or not? Hm?’’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’Tsk.. calm down <em>Yoongi</em> I come in peace- OWWW THAT HURT OKAY’’ Yoongi flinched when the person almost screamed.</p><p>‘’What the fuck do you want?’’</p><p>‘’ah, ehm ,, I am sorry ahaha I just joined a few weeks ago in BigHit and I was told to call you to come in the building this evening. My name is Jungkook by the way I might be your next manager, hopefully as Seejin hyung is getting old and wants to retire now, OW HYUNGGG!!!’’</p><p>‘’Ohhh okay, what time am I coming in?’’ Yoongi asked rather relaxed</p><p>‘’whenever you like-‘’ someone coughed behind and voice spoke again ‘’ I- I mean 6 p.m is good’’</p><p>‘’K’’ he hung up after that.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘’HELL NO! NOPE, NEVER EVER. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS’’ Yoongi screamed at the bunny looking guy sitting in front of him, FUCKING 10 YEARS YOUNGER THAN HIM WITH THESE DOE EYES!! AND TELLING TO HAVE A COLLAB WITH THAT HAMSTER BITCH, THAT CONFIDENT AND CUTE LOOKING SHIT. NEVER.</p><p>Why the hell everyone around him looked like an animal? AND WERE CUTE?</p><p>The CEO of the company came in the middle of his rant and Yoongi bowed.</p><p>‘’Listen, I know about these rumours, and I know these are not true. But the truth is I have been thinking of you collaborating  with singers now, and it will be for very good for our up-coming projects, I have been seeing a lot of hate around Gay people and just LGBTQ+ community a lot and I think it would be good to break norms and express ourselves as we want. It 2019 now, if people don’t like it they can simply ignore it. No need to hate we should grow as country who is growing in every aspect quickly. I hope you won’t say No’’</p><p> </p><p>Bang PD put his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder. He always Respected the CEO, he recognised Yoongi’s talent when no one else did and gave him a platform to express himself. He was like a dad to him.</p><p> </p><p>‘’And I also think time you should come out of closet now, it’s about time’’</p><p>Yoongi’s mouth hung open and his pale skin went paler, and his mouth went dry as he coughed loudly, and Bang PD got up to leave the room.</p><p>‘’I’ll e-mail you the details and Kihyun already said yes, I want some ideas by Friday, Thank you Yoongi’’</p><p>Bunny boy looked around awkwardly as Yoongi coughed again and got up to leave.</p><p>‘’Hyung- I mean Yoong-ssi- I mean AgustD-nim-‘’</p><p>‘’Hyung is fine man’’</p><p>‘’Ah can I get an..um haha I know we lowkey are y’know colleagues and all’’</p><p>‘’You want a picture or autograph’’</p><p>‘’BOTH’’</p><p>Yoongi rolled his eyes and went back in room.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>‘’DO IT FOR THE GAYS QUEEN’’</p><p>‘’Wonho hyung that is not the point here, the problem is that I don’t know if he wants to do it or not. I mean I will do it for the Movement, and it means a lot for my gay ass, but its just that he makes me nervous and he hates me, probably. AND his fans, hyung have you seen the comments’’</p><p>‘’No I don’t go on social media reading through comments that people who have nothing to do with their life post, and he doesn’t, have you even talked to him before?’’</p><p>‘’no’’</p><p>‘’Exactly, Ki, don’t go on twitter and whatever the fuck dispatch or Korean media has to say. ’’</p><p>‘’but how do I know he said yes?  also it’s so hard to not go there.’’ kihyun asked narrowing his cat like eyes.</p><p>‘’ you manager said he got the email, and you should too, about the schedule and project itself, Kihyun I don’t wanna see you suffering like 2016 again you are just perfect. You know how  long it took you stop starving yourself’’-  Wonho replied while putting  a leather Jacket on fitting his huge muscles perfectly.</p><p>Kihyun ignored his friends lecture which was good for him  ‘’lemme check, Yep I got it, shit he said yes, FUCK HOW?’’</p><p>‘’Minhyuk is throwing party for your officially coming out videos and all projects’’</p><p>‘’HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW?’’ Kihyun shouted throwing his hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>‘’ he is Minhyuk, Ki’’</p><p>‘’of FUCKING course’’</p><p>Wonho cleared his throat and looked at Kihyun with doe eyes, Kihyun backed away slowly</p><p>‘’Yo, what it is it?’’ Kihyun asked suspiciously</p><p>‘’Well…….. You knowwww’’ Wonho dragged his words.</p><p>‘’what do you want Hyung?’’</p><p>‘’You know how I modelled for Louise Vuitton in London?’’</p><p>‘’yeah…..and?’’</p><p>‘’Sooooo, I had Kim Taehyung  on the event as well and we shared a changing room. We said Hi to each other only  but he kept stealing glancing at me and kept giving some kind of shy energy and I would have gone to him but his manager  dragged him away before I could make a move’’ Wonho groaned. ‘’ANDHEISFRINDSWITHAGUSTDANDPLEASEGETMEHISNUMBER’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’WHAT?’’</p><p>‘’Please Ki, I will be personal nanny for your future kids, I’ll make you Godfather of mine. PLEASE’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’How-How am I even supposed to DO THAT, HIS FRINEDS’S NUMBER? I DON’T EVEN HAVE HIS!! ALSO WHY SHOULD I? YOU SHOULD DO THAT OWN YOUR OWN, YOU ARE 26 God dammit’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ UGH Ki, I knowwwwwwwww but aren’t you the bestest friend ever?’’</p><p>‘’I am not promising anything’’ Kihyun shot back</p><p>‘YOU ARE THE BEST’’ Wonho rushed to hug him but he dogged his muscly hug.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>You can do this Yoongi, just go and knock at his door. Say hi, tell him you are not happy to do this, but they have to. Tell him you will have some rules and you won’t be singing so either he has to learn how to rap or give up and back away. Yes, he was gonna do that. He will back away. </em>
</p><p>It was 12:30 a.m in the morning and Yoongi was roaming around in boxers around his living room. He was nervous was an understatement. He was SWEATING, min Yoongi, THE AgustD, ppft he really was scared of a hamster.</p><p>Fuck It.</p><p>He knocked twice at the door he was never expecting to go.</p><p>
  <em>GET OVER WITH IT YOONGI. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>5 minutes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knocks again </em>
</p><p>
  <em>8 minutes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The door rips open and he is encountered with a shirt less Kihyun with wet hair, wearing grey sweatpants, drying his bangs. Yoongi swears he can feel his heart beating a little faster and blood rushing in to his groin to cheeks and he questionably scold himself in his mind. </p><p>‘’Minhyuk you hungry bitch, you the password and I WAS IN THE SHOWER-‘’  he looks up and his eyes go wide.</p><p>‘’Oh- you, Um I mean Hi. How can I help you?’’</p><p> He said covering his chest and abdomen quickly and fidgeting with the hem of the towel.</p><p>‘’We- we have a project to do together lasting 3 months’’ Yoongi hesitated a bit</p><p>Kihyun turned his head as if looking for something ‘’okay,  I am aware , you came to tell me this at 12:40 a.m?’’</p><p>‘Yes- No I mean yes, and some other stuff’’</p><p>‘’Do you… want to come in maybe?’’</p><p>‘’While you are standing like this? No’’</p><p>‘’Am I making you nervous, AgustD nim?’’ Kihyun leaned in and Yoongi cleared his throat</p><p>‘’ No you are not, don’t be cheeky. I just wanted to see if you are okay with doing the project with me’’</p><p>
  <em>that is the only thing you were NOT gonna ask. Fucking coward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>GET YOUR SHIT TOGATHER AGUST D. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly Yoongi didn’t liked his stage name so much. He looked at Kihyun’s face and he had a surprised expression on his face as if not expecting this.</p><p>‘’Why wouldn’t I be? I love this movement for the community and it’s still what only April. We have month till we come out. With the album I mean.’’</p><p>Yoongi noticed a little lisp in Kihyun’s talk and all he could think about was his first kiss. The broad summer night when he had escaped his house in the middle of the night to meet him. The new boy in the neighbourhood. They had met in internet café and had bonded very quickly because of the games and had hung out in the park in the night, morning and the long summer holidays turned into the best one Yoongi had ever had. He remembers the scent of fresh apricot and peaches. The smell of adrenaline and sweat mixed with dusty winds. The soft lingering innocent kisses, the simplicity of holding hands and the nick names. Yoongs yooongs he had called him.</p><p>But what had he called him had faded away, in the midst of getting his life together, leaving the neighbourhood right after summer vacation, leaving him behind, leaving a piece of his heart behind…..</p><p>He had forgotten most of it but he the memories still lingered.</p><p>‘’Um… AgustD-sshi?’’</p><p>‘’uh, hi, yes’’</p><p>‘’I said we have a month’’</p><p>‘’I see, I know but we need to make 3 songs and with rap and vocals, obviously I can’t sing and you can’t rap so we have to do something about this. You have to learn rap.’’</p><p>‘’that- that will be a bit, ehm awkward? I don’t rap, but I think we can figure out something as we go? Maybe we can both stick to our mains and blend in stuff? I also paly guitar so maybe we can see…. Only if you like’’ he looked away and bit his lower lip and Yoongi just got angry.</p><p>
  <em>HE IS ADORBALE AND SASSY AT THE SAME TIME HOW DARE YOU- </em>
</p><p>‘’yeah we will see about that, I just wanted to see where we go with this, seems like we can do 3 songs’’</p><p>Kihyun’s face lit up and yoongi’s chest did a little ache thingy because nostalgia hit him harder this time.</p><p>
  <em>FUCK. FUCK. GET YOURSELF TOGATHER MIN FUCKING YOONGI. </em>
</p><p>‘’I AM SO GLAD YOU THINK LIKE THIS, I THOUGHT YIOU REALLY HATED ME- I mean I think the same and pretty late we can talk tomorrow over breakfast maybe? I’ll cook. If that’s okay with you of course I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-‘’</p><p>‘’I’ll be here at 11, not a morning person’’  Jeez he was such a chatter box.</p><p>‘’Perfect AgustD-ssi’’ His smile stretched to his ears and Yoongi just wanted his dick and heart to calm down.</p><p>‘’hyung is fine, I am 25 probably older that you’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’No, actually I am 25 as well’’ kihyun beamed.</p><p>‘’what month?’’</p><p>‘’November’’</p><p>‘’March, I am older’’</p><p>
  <em>WAS THAT A POUT?? WHAT? KIHYUN WAS DOING THIS ON PURPOSE NOW. </em>
</p><p>‘’Okay Agust hyung?’’  he said cheekily.</p><p>‘’For fucksake man, just call me Yoongi’’</p><p>His smile widened and then suddenly fell just like Yoongi’s heart. His chest tightened and he looked at the smaller, still half naked</p><p>‘’Yoongi’’ kihyun whispered and a hurt look flashed on his beautiful features leaving Yoongi confused. But the smile returned quickly, and he shook his head.</p><p>‘’See you at 11 then, hyung’’</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi turned around still confused and with a head full of faded memories.</p><p>And a half naked kihyun.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>‘’Min I DON’T KNOOOWW, HE JUST WANTED TO ASK IF I WAS COMFY’’ kihyun shouted</p><p>‘’ugh squeaky bitch, shut it. He wants to fuck you. LORD MY EAR!’’He shouted back.</p><p>‘’uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no’’</p><p>‘’uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes’’</p><p>‘’ARGH MINNN’’</p><p>‘’WHATT’’</p><p>‘’ he is kinda cute, he was wearing glasses and black hair really suits him’’</p><p>‘’OH LORD,, YOU JUST WANT TO BONE HIM AS WELL’’</p><p>‘’No’’ he didn’t argue a lot.</p><p>‘’yeah yeah, and my gay ass has a girlfriend’’ Minhyuk really dripped with sassy tone.</p><p>‘’anyway, How’s Jeonghan hyung?’’ kihyun asked</p><p>‘’Amazinnggggggggggg’’ Minhyuk half moaned.</p><p>‘’Ugh fuck off min’’ and he hung up.</p><p>
  <em>Adorable fucks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And adorable Yoongi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoongi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Min Yoongi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Min holly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Summer vacation </em>
</p><p>
  <em>New house </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Games </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Park </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoongi </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Min Yoongi </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kisses </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wet roads </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoon </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoongles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoongs </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoongi  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Departure </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Broken heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and accident </em>
</p><p>
  <em>childhood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soft min yoongles and min holly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p><em>‘’</em>Hyung you are awake at 8: am.? Did someone die?’’ Taehyung asked genuinely concerned.</p><p>‘’oh shut it tae, and help me out. What should I wear? I have a little meeting kihyun and I have no idea what I am gonna do, I am so nervous. He makes me all giddy and lowkey sad inside like a lost memory.’’</p><p>‘’Maybe you are whipped?’’ but wear something not too fancy. Maybe jeans and t-shirt?</p><p>‘’Pfft no, I am not whipped. Hmm jeans, lemme see in the closet.’’</p><p>‘’don’t look in the closet you will only find yourself’’’ Tae sassed through the phone.</p><p>‘’Bye, I’ll call hobi’’</p><p>Taehyung whined on the other side but Yoongi didn’t really care and he called hobi.</p><p> </p><p>‘’hey hobs, help me’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’sure hyung, what’s up’’ he sounded out of breath maybe he was busy dancing for the upcoming event.</p><p>‘’for a non-formal breakfast, with a person you don’t know very well, would you wear ripped jeans or plain’’ he asked throwing both on the bed.</p><p>‘’Hmmm, Morning sex, let’s see’’</p><p>‘’Not you as well,Hobs!!!!’’</p><p>‘’Jeez, calm down I was joking, I would wear ripped blue jeans with a white T-shirt or hoodie, and maybe a few rings’’</p><p>‘’Oh, that’s perfect. Thanks Hobi.’’ He sounded happy and Hobi giggled on the other side.</p><p>‘’any time hyung’’</p><p>***</p><p>Yoongi sat on the on the dining table, which was made of marble and a hamster running around in the kitchen getting food ready.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Careful it’s hot.’’ He said as he placed the pot of kimchi stew in front of him and a bowl full of rice, along with steamed fish and a few side dishes. Yoongi hadn’t had a home cooked meal since his friend Seokjin left the country, for his project in New Zeeland. It all smelled so good and he couldn’t wait to dig in.</p><p>He looked up stealing 10<sup>th</sup> glance at the smaller male. He was wearing black hoodie with black sweat pants and an earing hanging from his ear, making him look 10x more hotter than he already was, his soft looking lips had a pout sitting on them. Yoongi looked away quickly and picked up the spoon.</p><p>‘’Thank you for the meal’’ he said lowering his head in the bowl and sniffing in the aroma of food.</p><p>‘’Eat up, hyung’’</p><p>And he did.</p><p>He ate well. It was delicious and Yoongi complimented his cooking skills and kihyun had shyly scratched the back of his head, mummering thankyous.</p><p>***</p><p>‘’ perfect, that make sense, I will do that and then we can add rap as we build the tempo and then after beat drop, we can just put mellow vocals in the back.’’ Kihyun said really liking the idea and nodding his head a long with little details Yoongi had to put in.</p><p>‘’I was thinking of having guitar in the back as well, but I think drums will suit better and maybe a little auto tune to fit in the whole vibe.’’ Kihyun added.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Sure, we can make it work. I am still working on the lyrics if you have any ideas, do let me know and I can see if I can fit them in.’’ Yoongi told</p><p>‘’Yeah, can I see the lyrics?’’</p><p>‘’ Sure’’ he handed him his phone opening the notes.</p><p>Kihyun was so immersed in the lyrics that he totally ignored Yoongi staring at him so intensely. Kihyun moved his Hand to his face, lightly touching his lips he asked ‘’ is there—some-something on my face?’’</p><p>‘’No! it’s just’’ Yoongi waved his hand near kihyun’s face ‘’You look dumb’’</p><p>‘’Wahhhh…….’’ Kihyun gasped in disbelief. ‘’this dumb’’ he pointed at his face ‘’made your dick half hard last night’’ he said sassily and Yoongi choked on his spit and kihyun almost offered him water. ‘’Look, I know you don’t really like me, but I would really like to know what I have done to you to deserve this disrespect, hm?’’ kihyun said putting his hand under his chin. Looking at Yoongi intently.</p><p>‘’What happened? Cat got your tongue technology?’’ kihyun spat and Yoongi blushed a deep colour of red.</p><p>‘’Okay enough of this shit, lets get back to work I have other stuff to do I am not free like you-‘’</p><p>
  <em>BAM   </em>
</p><p>Yoongi and kihyun both turned their head towards the noise that came from the window.</p><p>black fluff.</p><p>‘’Blacky’’</p><p>‘’Kitty ’’</p><p>Yoongi and Kihyun both looked at eachother when they called the hungry cat at the same time with different names. Kihyun got up reaching for the tuna can in fridge and the cat walked slowly resting in Yoongi’s feet. He snuggled against his sneakers like it was a routine.</p><p>‘’traitor bitch’’ kihyun cussed as he placed the tuna can on the floor for blacky. ‘’She never even says bye’’ kihyun pouted as he sat near the cat, curling his hand under the cats chin and rubbing it softly, blacky jerked her head and dipped her cute mouth in the tuna can.</p><p> </p><p>‘’She comes by my balcony sometimes as well, so I let her in’’ Yoongi said bot really knowing why he was mentioning to the smaller male sitting near the cat in his feet.</p><p>He looked up with shine in his eyes and smiled big ‘’Cute’’</p><p><em>NOT MORE THAN YOU</em> - Yoongi thought.</p><p>Kihyun picked the kitty and placed her on his lap, stroking her head and Yoongi felt devastated HE WAS FUCKING BABY TALKING TO CAT WHAT IS THIS CUTE HEADASSERY??? WHY WAS HIS CHEST FEELING SO FULL? WHY WAS THE CAT ONLT THING BEING STROKED AND WHY WAS THE CAT SO CHILL IN HIS ARMS?</p><p>Why were Daegu memories suddenly feeling complete, Yoongi was confused and he got up suddenly got up, startling both the kitty and fucking cute adorable pouty hamster.</p><p>‘’Shhhhhhh, she is sleeping’’ kihyun whispered and Yoongi bit his lower lip trying to move away from the both of them slowly but kihyun called him in ‘’Hyung, help me put blacky under the blanket, please’’ Yoongi almost said no but he then saw the kihyun slowly stroking cat’s head and he  took kitty out of his hands gently, the hands brushing against each other and Kihyun’s small hands enveloped with Yoongi’s large and veiny ones . he placed her on his chest and walked towards the black leather sofa, kihyun peeled the blanket and laid the kitty on soft and kihyun gently covered her. ‘’your hands are cold hyung’’ Kihyun said with a little pause and Yoongi shoved them inside his pockets. ‘’yeah, Um I get cold easily. Weak immune system’’</p><p>‘’Oh, ok’’ kihyun kept thibking about it for some reason  </p><p>‘’Should we end it here for today? I think we have pretty strong ideas and we can definitely start recording. I have some beats and tempos I could try. I’ll send you demo as soon as I make them or you can just pop in to my apart,,, If you want to of course.’’</p><p>‘’I would like that. Thanks’’ kihyun said rather shyly and Yoongi looked away awkwardly.</p><p>‘’Oh also hyung, my friends are throwing party this weekend for this project and all, I was just wondering if you would like have your friends over as well. And just mind you most of them are Queer, loud  as fuck and very…..umm supportive(extrovert)? I mean only if you are not uncomfortable, then it’s fine of course It’s all fine if you are uncomfortable, you don’t have to-‘’</p><p>‘’When is it?’’</p><p>‘’Saturday, I will text you the address if you gimme your number’’</p><p>‘’Um.. sure’’</p><p>They exchanged their numbers and Yoongi told him he would try and bring his friends even though he had found it a bit weird that Kihyun had focused on his friends a lot.</p><p>***</p><p>‘’FUCKING HELL HYUNG YOU MEANHE AND HIS FRINEDS WILL BE THERE AS WELL? HIS FRIENDS? ALL OF THEM?’’  taehyung jumped up and down on Yoongi’s king sized bed.</p><p>‘’calm your tits man, yes Yoongi hyung has a headache Tae’’</p><p>‘’I MEAN I NEED TO PREPARE MY OUTFIT FRO THE PARTY IT’S A BIG BIG DAY FOR YOONGI HYUNG’’</p><p>‘’It is Tae, but why are you so……excited?’’</p><p>‘’WHO? ME? Oh yeah, welllllllllllll you see, the Louise Vuitton show in London I told you about you two? And that hot thick muscly guy I told you guy about, that sexy singer who wears leather pants and harnesses and walks around naked in the changing rooms and has big ass muscles?’’</p><p>‘’Yes Tae, the muscle guy, what about him?’’ Yoongi asked now before hobi could.</p><p>‘’he is yoo kihyun’s bestest friend’’</p><p>‘’Ohhhhhhhhhhh, that’s why he- oh I see. Now I know.’’ Yoongi smirked.</p><p>‘’WHAT?’’ tae and hobi shouted in unison.</p><p>‘’He specifically asked for my ‘friends’. ‘’ Yoongi said mocking kihyun’s voice.</p><p>‘’……..Which means he muscle man asked Kihyun to ask you for ‘friends’ A.K.a Taehyung?’’ Hobi told rather than asking.</p><p>‘’Bingo!’’ Yoongi clapped his hands together.</p><p>‘’Guys, I think I am gonna get my dick wet this Saturday’’ taehyung said boldly.</p><p>‘’FUCK OFF TAE’’</p><p>‘’nooooooo, hyunggggg you love meeee~~~~~~~~~’’ taehyung said putting arm around yoongi’s neck.</p><p>‘’UGH no’’</p><p>Hobi only laughed and they patiently waited for Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>‘’Okay Wonho hyung, put on some clothes now we are leaving in like 10 minutes’’</p><p>‘’what you mean? I am fully clothed, Ki’’</p><p>‘’ummmmm, you are wearing sleeveless shirt with leather pants and rings. Where is your fucking SHIRT?’’ </p><p>‘’IT IS MY shirt, I am going there to make statements, you won’t understand’’ Wonho dismissed kihyun’s existence with his hand and kihyun only rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was a quick ride to the venue (Min’s house), he was the prime example of being a famous celebrity. He had everything! Money, cars, a big ass house, A loving boyfriend, Jeonghan. Minhyuk’s world was really fantasy but he worked his ass off since he was 16 to reach here. And he has, he is his same old best friend but more posh now. Same bright smile, proud of himself, confident and GAY.</p><p>And loud.</p><p>Very loud maybe an understatement but he still loves him.</p><p>They enter the house and the looks like it was never a house, it was meant to be a Disco Club.</p><p>There were not a lot of people, some close friends, some mutual and some that only Minhyuk and Jeonghan knew.</p><p>‘’YOOOOOO!!! You made it!!!!’’  Minhyuk shouted over the music.</p><p>‘’Of course, wasn’t this my so called ‘coming out party’, so I had to’’ Kihyun shouted as well.</p><p>‘’Yess, Babbyyyyyy! You had to. Its gonna be so fun, just drink and get wasted!’’</p><p>‘’ You know I don’t handle it well Min’’</p><p>‘’But it INSIDE my house, you can drink as much as you want and crash here as well’’ Min pouted and kihyun smirked ‘’Let’s get wasted then!’’ Kihyun said.</p><p>‘’YES, BABY!’’ Minhyuk hollered</p><p>‘’By the way, How’s Jeonghan, I haven’t seen him yet’’ kihyun asked loud enough for the Minhyuk to listen.</p><p>A bright smile stretched on his lips and his eyes went all…. dreamy ‘’ he is with guests over there’’ Minhyuk pointed out towards the kitchen where was apparently a pole. And someone was dancing around it, half naked.</p><p>Oh Lord, WAS THAT Changkyun? Holy fuck when did he got so wild, kihyun looked passed Changkyun seeing Jeonghan Laughing with the guests and his long blonde hair well on his face elegantly. No wonder they were the Visual Couple of the year.</p><p>Minhyuk later excused himself and all kihyun could thing about was Yoongi.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>Will he come?</p><p>Maybe he is lost?</p><p> </p><p>Should I message him, or will I look desperate?</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun was still lost in his thoughts when he saw three breath-taking men walk inside, one of them, Yoongi.</p><p>HOLY FUCKING SHIT.</p><p>Kihyun had never been this starstruck in his life, Yoongi looked majestic, like a fairy in the winter- pale, a red velvet suit with gold chains. He looked royalty and Kihyun closed his mouth softly realising that he was staring.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Taehyung looked as good as ever and so did J-hope. Both dressed perefectly for a house party.</p><p>But Yoongi looked…. Something else, he stood out in the crowd for Kihyun as if he was under a spotlight, taking all his attention all his childhood memories fitting and merging in them like the last piece of puzzle. Perfectly, completing him.</p><p>Kihyun felt a tug in his chest and his heart skipped a beat, as if he was in Busan, in the tunnel under the slides, having his first ever kiss. He melted into the memories.</p><p>‘’Kihyun, You are going to a make a whole in him, just go and talk’’</p><p>‘’SHUSH! HYUNG NO’’ kihyun almost shouted.</p><p>‘’WHY NOT THOUGH?’’ Wonho shouted and kihyun hid his face in his palms.</p><p>His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he slowly started to retrieve from Wonho’s side  but Taehyung lunged at him, quickly pulling in a hug and it Kihyun very off guard.</p><p> </p><p>‘’OHH MYY GAWD, so you are THE KIHYUN Yoongi hyung never shuts up about! Its so nice to meet you, It’s Taehyung by the way but please call me Tae’’  Tae gave him a huge smile and thrusted his hand out kihyun warmly accepted it ‘’I am kihyun but you can call me, Ki if you like’’ he smiled warmly at both J-hope and Taehyung.</p><p>Yoongi’s face scrunched up in Confusion ‘’Ki?’’</p><p>***</p><p>Yoongi was never a big fan of parties, he didn’t like a lot of people in one place, he didn’t like the drunk people falling on each other, the sweaty bodies, and the list could go on for him.</p><p>He was just here for Taehyung and free booze.</p><p>
  <em>That’s only half of it. </em>
</p><p>Maybe he was here for hobi as well.</p><p>
  <em>Ummmm, wrong answer, try again. </em>
</p><p>Okay MAYHAPS he was here for kihyun and he wasn’t regretting anything.</p><p>Taehyung and hobi introduced themselves and it was easy for celebrities interacting with each other.  Yoongi slowly walked towards kihyun who dressed in pitch black suit, his hair styled back and his eyebrows looking fresh as ever. His lips had a little smile and his nose stood in his features so proud, that Yoongi almost tripped.</p><p>‘’You look good’’ <em>WHAT THE FUCK YOONGI</em></p><p>‘’Hyung, you look hot as well’’ kihyun was sounding bolder than usual. Was he drunk already? Whatever it was yoongi’s dick got excited at the compliment.</p><p>All he could do was cough and look around.’’ And thank you for bringing your friends, someone will get their dick wet tonight’’ he chuckled and Yoongi smirked , his eyes looking for Taehyung, him  and Wonho together and they were talking, maybe a standing a little too close, Yoongi knew Tae was a bit clingy but this was a bit hmm,,, to intimate, not like the other man was uncomfortable.</p><p>Yoongi was happy for his friends and then he saw Hobi standing in the corner with a tall pink hair dude, he looked like a famous dancer- Hyungwon. He was sipping his martini and Hobi looked a bit shorter with the taller dancer, cute.</p><p>Yoongi was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone cursing a chair next to him. Kihyun.</p><p>He was barely holding his balance as he pointed at the black chair and cursed at it for not staying still. ‘’You,,,, betterrrrr satyyyy still’’ lisp even more obvious then his sober state. Yoongi couldn’t help but feel giddy inside, he walked upto kihyun and held his wrist, balancing him.</p><p>‘’Look at me, look at me ki-kihyun’’ Yoongi hesitated with the nick name and made the shorter male face him. he looked so fucking beautiful, Yoongi could die.</p><p>‘’Are you okay kihyun?’’ <em>wow, way to go Yoongi</em></p><p>‘’I’’ Kihyun took a deep breathe and exhaled in yoongi’s face ‘’I am not okay, you, you know why?’’</p><p>‘’Why’’ Yoongi suddenly felt it was a bad idea to ask him.</p><p>‘’Be-because, you! Your smell, you-your face, it all reminds me of my,,, my childhood’’ the sad expressions on the younger’s face made Yoongi’s heart ache, his heart clenched inside his chest, the younger was taking words out of his mouth. It was like, both of them were alone, standing on a wet road, as if Yoongi was leaving Daegu once again, as if he was pressing his forehead with memories again, as if Yoongi was sneaking out in summer nights, abandoning his video games and going out to play his new friend, the friend that he left without a proper goodbye.</p><p>‘’m-my heart’’ kihyun garbed a fistful of his suit as if clenching his heart ‘’it- it hurts, Min Yoongi, who only left me a forehead kiss, w-who took min holly with him, who gave me a worn out game battery as a last gift’’ his voice cracked and he lost his balance again, Yoongi lunged towards him and put his arms around Ki’s back. Yoongi’s  mind flooded with memoires, like ocean waves reaches for the moon, fast, cold, fresh, overlapping. It was a lot to take in.</p><p>‘’OH WHAT HAPPENED TO KI? HE IS SUCH A BAD DRINKER’’ Minhyuk shouted over the music who was looking pretty drunk himself ‘’THERE IS A ROOM JUST AROUND THE CORNER MAN, CRAHS IN THERE YA’LL ARE BONING ANYWAY’’</p><p>‘’NO WE ARE NOT!’’</p><p>‘’AND I HAVE A GIRL FRIEND!’’</p><p>‘’FOR FUCK SAKE! WE ARE-‘’ <em>nevermind.</em></p><p>***</p><p>‘’Kihyun! We are not stripping!’’ Yoongi yelled</p><p>‘’I AM SO HOT THOUGH!’’ Kihyun said taking his jacket and pants off, he stood there in a white dress shirt hanging low on his knees. Yoongi cleared his throat as his mouth went dry. Kihyun threw himself on bed and his shirt rode up his thighs. <em>FUCKING HELL YOONGI, LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE. </em></p><p>Yoongi’s eyes scanned over Kihyun’s pale legs and all he could think of was his legs and few stuttered sentences he told Yoongi. Kihyun whined while opening his shirt mid-way, exposing his collar bones and chest. <em>Oh shit, ABORT. MISSION ABORT. </em></p><p>Yoongi sat on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, he pulled a blanket over kihyun’s thighs. He scooted closer.  <em>He won’t remember in the morning, hopefully. Just talk to him’’</em></p><p>‘’Kihyun talk to me, please you are my kiki, from Daegu, the-the battery and…and the forehead ki-kiss’’ Yoongi felt a lump bubbling in his throat.</p><p>‘’You- you left me yoogels, you took min holly with you, you left me, I- on the road, that.. bike. I was on the road, so cold.  and…and all the blood on,, on,, my hands’’ kihyun sobbed out and he kicked off the blankets irritated and tears rolls down his cheeks. Yoongi got closer and pushed the bangs away from kihyun’s forehead. This was maybe the second time he had gotten this to kihyun since he met him and if Yoongi could, he would die in this moment, while running his hands through kihyun’s hair and wiping his tears off his perfect features. Meeting the man in his blurred memories, looking at him so closely. Feeling him, touching him.</p><p>He knew he didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserved to be this close to his Kihyun but he had waited so long. Shit- its been what 10 years? Maybe less maybe more, he can’t remember. It feels like eternity. He had hurt kihyun. His Kihyun and the only way to fix was leaving again for Yoongi, but this time with an explanation. He will tell him everything when he wakes up tomorrow and wait for the punishment. He will take it happily.</p><p>He didn’t wanted mercy from kihyun. He remembers the last kiss again, it was very gentle. Like hovering a finger on roses, like a heart bursting in to thousands of pieces and coming back together, like Yoongi pressing his lips to kihyun’s forehead and it lingers for extra-long.</p><p>It stayed. The touch, heat, love……… It all had stayed.</p><p>It is still here.</p><p>‘’H-Hyung….’’ Kihyun speaks again, he sounds like he will pass out anytime now.</p><p>‘’Yes’’ Yoongi replies rather fast. <em>Oh you desperate bitch. </em></p><p>‘’ I missed you, Hyung’’</p><p>‘’I know ki, I missed you more’’- Yoongi is now lying next to him, both facing celling. Yoongi’s tilts his head seeing smaller male drifting in dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>‘’the kiss me’’ it comes out as a whisper, barely audible but Yoongi hears it.</p><p>‘’You are drunk Ki, sleep and we will talk tommorw’’</p><p>‘’then stop calling me ki,’’</p><p>‘’I- I am sorry I probably don’t even deserve to be here right now, kihyun I am sor-‘’</p><p>‘’If you say my name again, I will not be responsible for the next action’’</p><p>‘’I am sorry’’ Yoongi looks up again but Kihyun grabs the back of his neck, grabbing a fist full of Yoongi’s hair, enough to let Yoongi know to not look away and not to hurt him.</p><p>‘’ Yoongi, tell me, why you left without any explanation? Was I not worth telling something this big?’’</p><p>Yoongi’s heart is hammering in his chest, like it will break through his chest. He would be lying if he said kihyun pulling his hair was not hot. Yoongi was sad and horny. His chest was rising and falling and kihyun got closer. Facing him, his breath fanning on Yoongi’s face, he smelt like expensive cherry alcohol and Yoongi didn’t mind.</p><p>‘’I- I am sorry I will tell you everything once you are sober’’</p><p>‘’Now’’ Kihyun’s voice firm.</p><p>‘’Ki-‘’</p><p>The next thing he knew was he was being pinned down on the bed, both his hands above his head and kihyun sat on his legs, pressing their lips together harshly, it was hungry and desperate kiss.</p><p>It held anger and it demanded answers, Yoongi closed his eyes and took the emotions in. it was a long and sad kiss, as if they didn’t need to breathe. He doesn’t remember when he had intimate human contact with someone like this. Kihyun pulled away and they both panted out of breath.</p><p>Kihyun took Yoongi’s bottom lip in between his teeth and tugged on his, ‘’tell me, Yoongi’’</p><p>He growled. ‘’I am drunk, but I will remember all this, and I wont regret anything, you were a coward back then as well and you are a coward now as well’’ kihyun spat in anger, still not letting go of Yoongi’s hands. Kihyun slowly rolled his body on Yoongi’s and all he could see was stars. <em>FUCK! </em></p><p>‘’Speak to me, tell me, was I so worthless?’’ Kihyun rolled his hips again and Yoongi jerked up in response.</p><p>‘’-HING NO’’ he felt out of breath and tired under kihyun.</p><p>‘’THEN WHY?’’ kihyun loosened his grip around Yoongi’s wrists and rested his head on his chest. Slowly relaxing his body on top of Yoongi, eventually lying on top of him, his arms fell on both sides of Yoongi. Meanwhile Yoongi was still recovering from whatever they did literally minutes ago and kihyun passed out on him.</p><p>‘’Because sometimes we don’t have things our way, because sometimes you are meant to go far away from someone to realise how much you love them, because sometimes family isn’t the best part of your life, sometimes you get kicked out of house for being different than others, sometimes you have to runaway to fight for yourself, sometimes you have to be alone to get somewhere’’</p><p>Kihyun snored lightly and Yoongi didn’t moved him, their breathes slowly matched with each other and the chest pressed together matched the heartbeats, Yoongi listened to it for God knows how long before he wrapped his arms around the galaxy that surrounded him and slept.</p><p>***</p><p>Kihyun woke up to a very comfortable and boney bed, and a bad headache.</p><p>He opened his eyes slowly registering where he was and jumped off the bed. It was not....bed, it was Yoongi. He stood in the middle of the room, stiff, recalling the memories from last night. He recalled all of it. His head was still pounding, some of it was because of the alcohol, some of it was because of memories.</p><p>Yoongi shuffled on the bed, still in his velvet pants but not shirt, suddenly Kihyun reached down to check his dick for no reason at all.  He was in his boxers and shirt only. They- he- no, they definitely didn’t. right?</p><p>He recalled most of it, he remembers being drunk, talking about batteries and the ….coming to room. The argument, and the kiss…………. He remembers it. <em>YOO FUCKING KIHYUN. FUCKKK! SHIT! I MEESED UP SO BAD. </em></p><p>
  <em>BUT WAIT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>DON’T I DESERVE AN EXPLANATION? </em>
</p><p>With a mind full of thoughts he went to take a shower and stepped out, drying his hair, he wore the same shirt as last night and sat on the edge of the bed, Yoongi slowly teared his eyes open.</p><p>Sitting straight up and rubbing his eyes. <em>GOOD LORD WHY IS HE BEING SO CUTE SO EARLY</em>, <em>wait what time is it? </em></p><p>
  <em>He checked the clock on the wall 8:35 a.m. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Min is definitely not up. </em>
</p><p>‘’G’Morning’’ Yoongi rasped out and kihyun returned the greeting.</p><p>It was obvious there was an elephant in the room- the horny and angry elephant.</p><p>***</p><p>Yoongi came out of the toilet and kihyun stared at him, they hadn’t exchanged much in the morning,</p><p>It was currently 8:55 a.m. and kihyun walked towards Yoongi. ‘’ I told you, I will remember it all- now tell me, why did you leave?’’</p><p>So Yoongi does, he takes a deep breathe and tells him whatever his chest carried for years! He bursts out with emotions, he tells him he ran away at 16 because his was fighting his abusive mother and a neglecting father, a sister too busy too care. He ran from himself, he ran from his heart, his attraction towards men and women both. He ran from the fear, the sadness. He ran away so he could become something to have kihyun back. He told him how he was on streets the first 2 months before he could find a job and afford to pay for a public spaces. Tells him how he started rapping, and how he became AGUSTD and tells him who made him this.</p><p>Kihyun listens and understands and takes a deep breath ‘’You-‘’ he chokes out</p><p>‘’I- am sorry, I have been so selfish, I didn’t even realise- ‘’</p><p>‘’Shhh, hey! You are not self-fish you were right, I should have involved you and told you, but I didn’t wanted to burden anyone with all this, and I was just a mess and what about the accident, you kept mentioning it last night’’</p><p>‘’You are never a burden to me,Yoongi hyung! You are never a burden, how do I say this. I have waited for you for so long, the accident- I fell from stairs while I was running after your taxi  and I banged my head against my bike, it was a bit traumatic seeing all this blood on my hands, but it’s all fine now’’</p><p> </p><p>‘’I am sorry Ki’’</p><p>‘’I am sorry as well, Hyung’’</p><p>They stare at each other- Yoongi breaks the silence ‘’ you said you remembered everything right, you must remember the kiss and you said you won’ regret-‘’</p><p>Kihyun cuts him off as his lips attack Yoongi’s and they both fell on bed, drowning each other with kisses and moan.</p><p>This time kihyun is underneath Yoongi and kihyun hands go back on Yoongi’s head and tugs on hair, telling him to make a move, so he does.</p><p>He does and the early morning turns into a long, lazy steamy morning.</p><p>***</p><p>‘’So let me get this straight, all my best friends had sex in my house? Did you guys wash you bedsheets afterwards?? I am not touching thoeesss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAHHHH YOO KIHYUN, CHAE HYUNGWON, LEE WONHO!!’’</p><p>‘’SHH Minhyuk, Taehyung has ache, and rests his head on Wonho’s arm lightly exposing his collar bones covered in hickeys and Hobi gasps ‘’Shit tae, you really went all in last night’’</p><p>Wonho and Taehyung only Giggle.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>3 months later  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi and Kihyun have a full album realising today, both dressed sexy but in formal.</p><p>‘’I am so nervous’’ – Yoongi mutters</p><p>‘’So am I, but I am here with you, we will hold hands and do it all together. Ok?’’</p><p>Yoongi nods and the MC shouts on top of his Lungs</p><p>‘’WE WILL HAVE NOW THE MOST ANTICIPATED ALBUM OF 2019</p><p>FANS ARE GOING CRAZY, WE EXPECT SOMETHING THAT WILL MATCH THIS HYPE. EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR AGUSTD AND YOO KIHYUN.’’</p><p>The crowd roars and the curtains strips away, they stand in the crowd. The go up on stage and explain the album and before the first listen Yoongi makes a special speech</p><p>‘’its 2019, 14 May- 5:55 p.m. KST, Since we are talking about this album a lot of songs, the music video we addressing very important issues our minor communities face, it will talk about the inequalities and the how rough our society can be to certain people just because they are different form the majority, and that being said’’ he reaches out for Kihyun’s hand and kihyun intervenes his fingers in Yoongi’s bony ones. ‘’Me and Kihyun have been dating for 3 months, people who want to give hate- please leave now, and people who have something positive to say, please speak up, the world needs it. It needs love’’ he presses his lips with kihyun and they rest their foreheads together, the fan sites go crazy and the crowd screams so and holds banners more high up in the air and their song slowly plays in the back. They stand in the front, holding hands.  Kihyun stares at Yoongi and all he can see is moon shining so bright in those eyes and that smile! GOD!</p><p>Kihyun swears if he could stare at him like this, he would. Forever and never get tired.</p><p>Bang Pd stands in crowd wiping his tears away as he presses ‘Stop recording’ button and sends the video to Kim seokJin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oft it was looooong! but i hope you guys liked it. </p><p>leave a comment if you want to :) </p><p>anything is appreciated. </p><p>I will leave my Twitter here so if anyone wants to hit me up, feel free :) </p><p>@itsadsadbitch </p><p>I miss wonho like hell :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>